Annabeth Chase, I'd like you to meet Justin Bieber
by TeamValdezForever
Summary: Annabeth gets a concert invite from a sibling of hers to see an artist she's never heard of. But, when she returns, she's obsessed and Percy is jealous. (Just a cute little one-shot I wrote cuz i got bored)


"Hey, Annabeth!" Alexia called from across the sword-fighting arena.

Annabeth turned to face her younger sibling. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you want to come to a concert with me? I won tickets on the radio. My boyfriend just dumped me and my best friend just moved away and-"

Annabeth smiled. "I'd love to. When?"

"Two weeks."

"Who are we going to see?"

"Justin Bieber!" Alexia shrieked.

Annabeth looked at her curiously. "Who's that?"

Alexia stared at her in disbelief. "You- come with me."

Alexia took Annabeth's hand and dragged her to the Athena cabin. She pulled out her iPad and opened the YouTube app.

"I can't believe you've _never_ heard of Justin Bieber. He's the Prince of Pop! Everyone knows him! His fan base is international and he's eighteen. He's right at your age."

Annabeth was starting to feel really insulted. So she didn't know anything about pop culture. She knew everything else!

"So..."

"Just shut up and watch," Alexia instructed. She played the video.

Annabeth didn't know what she had expected but he was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

"He's so talented!" she exclaimed at the end of her fourteenth JB video. "And he's SO attractive!"

Alexia giggled. "Just wait til i tell Percy you said that."

"Don't tell him!" Annabeth gasped. "Percy doesn't have to know."

"Whatever, Annabeth!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Annabeth knew every word to every song Justin Bieber had ever sung. she felt like she'd been a fan her whole life. She'd gone completely fangirl crazy.

She was humming her favorite song by him when Percy found her.

he grabbed her by the waist. "Hey, Wise Girl. Where you been? You haven't talked to me in weeks."

Annabeth hadn't realized that in her new-found obsession with the pop teen sensation she'd completely forgotten about her real boyfriend in favor of fantasizing of dating the Biebs.

Her faced colored in shame and embarrassment. "I- uhh- been busy. Doin' stuff. You know?"

"Well, I missed you."

Annabeth was about to respond when sh heard Alexia call her name.

"Annabeth! It's time to go! The concert starts in 10 hours and the line for entry is going to be a mile long if we don't go **_now_**!

Annabeth's heart leapt in giddy excitement. she gave Percy a quick kiss, promising to send him an Iris-message once they were in line.

Then she and Alexia ran down to the stables and took two of the pegasi, headed for Madison Square Garden.

* * *

Annabeth was hyped up on sugar, caffeine, and adrenaline when she and Alexia got back to camp around 2:30 AM.

"That was by far the _BEST_ concert I have _ever_ been to!"

Definitely," Alexia agreed. They had both come back loaded with merch.

"I have to be honest, I doubted it could be all you'd made it out to be, but you were so right."

"Isn't he just the greatest?"

"The entire second set **_shirtless_**_. _He is **fine**!"

"You're crazy, Annabeth. You're gonna wake the whole camp."

Annabeth noticed the light coming from the Big House for the first time. She approached and looked in the window.

Percy was pacing the room, much to the apparent distaste of Chiron (in wheelchair form of course).

Dread coursed through her followed closely by self-loathing. She'd forgotten to Iris-Message him and she'd been gone for over 14 hours.

"Oh, Percy..." she breathed.

It was as if he'd somehow heard her. He looked up at the window suddenly and, upon seeing her face, broke into a wide, obviously relieved grin. he rushed out to greet her.

"Wise Girl! Thank gods!"

He enveloped her in a suffocating hug.

"You never-"

"I know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth interrupted. "I got carried away."

"It's fine. I just got worried about you."

Chiron came out then. "He's downplaying it for the sake of your guilty conscience. He's been absolutely frantic. Hasn't eaten a thing all day and refused to sleep until you returned. Couldn't focus on anything the whole day. Found him in the sword-fighting area... he was so distracted he almost beheaded me."

That made Annabeth feel all the more guilty.

"If you don't mind my asking," Chiron continued. "Where- exactly- have you two been all day?"

"Madison Square Garden," Annabeth said evasively.

"Doing what?" Percy asked.

"We were at a Justin Bieber concert," Alexia answered. "I asked Annabeth to come with me a few weeks back. Didn't she tell you?"

Percy shook his head. "I haven't heard much of anything from her in the past few weeks."

Annabeth's guilt continued to swell.

"Oh, well, that's probably because she's been busy memorizing every word to every JB song out there. She's obsessed. The whole way back all she could do was talk about how completely and utterly gorgeous he is and how he's sooooooooooooooooo attractive and how she wished she's known about him before now. She never gonna let me forget how he did the entire second set without a shirt and how his sweat-"

"ALEXIA!" Annabeth was blushing more furiously than she ever had in her life. "What did I say about-"

Alexia's eyes went wide when she realized what she'd just said... in front of Percy.

Annabeth turned back to her Seaweed Brain. He was impressively poker-faced. When he spoke, his voice was calm.

"No, it's alright, Alexia. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to bed."

His voice never betrayed any emotion, but Annabeth caught just the briefest flash out hurt in his eyes.

Annabeth's heart broke. "Percy..." she sighed.

She followed him to his cabin. When she stepped inside, Percy was changing shirts and Annabeth was momentarily distracted by his bare chest. She'd never really noticed before but Percy was very solidly built. Justin Bieber paled in comparison.

"Quit staring, Wise Girl. It's making me uncomfortable."

Annabeth shook her head, clearing her stupor.

" I wanted to talk to you. I just got... preoccupied."

A small smile played at his lips. he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'i knew it' and then said "We'll talk in the morning, Wise Girl. Go to bed."

Annabeth climbed into Percy's bunk. Percy left his shirt forgotten on the floor and came to stand over her. His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I didn't mean my bed, genius."

She laughed. "Shoulda been more specific."

He laid down next to her and Annabeth's breath caught.

"Nah," he whispered, his breath hot and sweet on her neck. "I don't mind it this way."

"I prefer it this way, too," she murmured.

Percy pressed his lips against hers gently. Annabeth sighed contently. **(A/N: that sounds a lot more awkward on paper... gods)**

"Good," he murmured back.

Annabeth pressed her palm against Percy's naked chest and kissed him, more more firmly and passionately than he had her.

Yep, she thought as she laid herself back down next to him. Definitely better than _any _celebrity.


End file.
